


Beautiful

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, stereotyping of gender appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was for a woman to repeatedly harass the reader by misgendering her, only to fawn all over Gabriel.  Except, Gabriel stands up for the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Ah, your home away from home away from home–a bar just down the street from your motel room.  You’d probably spent more time in bars than you had in the apartment you rented.  To the average person, you should probably be feeling all kinds of homesick.  But you weren’t average–you were a hunter.

“Want to buy me a drink?”  You heard a soft voice beside you ask.  

“I’m just waiting for my boyfriend, actually.”  You turned from your half-empty glass to look at her.  She was classically beautiful, long flowing hair, gorgeous eyes, her face looking like it belonged in a magazine or something.  She had on this killer red dress, something you’d never even consider wearing, given your line of work, and it shows off every curve.  Essentially, she was picture-perfect.  However, once she saw your face, her shy, flirty smile disintegrated into a scowl.  

“Oh.  From the side, you look like a man.”  You rolled your eyes and turned back to your drink.  “Is your ‘boyfriend’ aware he’s actually dating a girl?”  

“Look, lady, I don’t know you.  I don’t care to.  I just came in here to get a drink.”  You slammed back the rest of your drink, grimacing at the burn.

“You drink like a man.”

“Shut up.”  You motioned to the bartender for another drink and he nodded.  The stupid lady beside you was quiet while he poured your drink, and you were thankful for the reprieve.  Unfortunately, it wasn’t permanent.  As soon as you paid, he was gone, and she was back at it.

“You dress like a man, too.”  Taking your drink in one hand, you pushed yourself away from the bar and turned, trying to find some other place to go.

This wasn’t new.  You’d been a hunter long enough that you’d gotten into the habits of wearing plain, unflattering clothing, of drinking hard liquor, and keeping your hair short.  One too many creatures had tried to use it against you, holding you captive by your locks, so you’d eventually had it all chopped into what you thought was a cute pixie cut.  Everyone you knew said it made you look young and very pretty.  Still, every few hunts, you’d run into a stranger who was brave enough to ask you why you looked and dressed so masculine.  But at least, none of them were quite as stubborn as this woman.

“God, you even walk like a man.”  She was following you?

“Lady, this is harassment.  Go away.”  You spun around and snarled.

You weren’t about to admit that she’d hit a bit of a sore spot with all her taunting.  You could practically hear your mother’s voice saying “girls are supposed to be feminine.”  Which, to her, had meant dresses, and makeup, and heels.  It was all about looking the part, to her.  You were not her definition of feminine and you never really had been.  But it wasn’t that you really even wanted to be that kind of feminine.  You’d never have started hunting if you had.  You just hated the questions.  Hated the judgement.

“Why are you so touchy?  Is the little boy gonna cry?”  Gabriel better get here soon before someone gets beaten to death with their own stilettos.  “Gonna go cry to your ‘boyfriend’?” This time, she even held up her fingers for the air-quotes.

The door chimed, signalling the entrance of another patron.  Both you and the psycho woman in front of you turned.  You knew Gabriel wasn’t supposed to pick you up for another ten minutes or so.  He probably thought you were praying to him to save you–which, now that you thought about it, you probably could have done earlier.

“Ooooo.”  The woman squealed and clapped her hands in delight.  Ignoring your presence, finally, she hurried over to Gabriel.

Gabriel seemed to have spotted you, just as she reached out to grab his arm.  You couldn’t hear what was being said, but you saw him cock an eyebrow at her, looking at her grip on his arm, then to her face, then back to his arm.  He shook his head and pointed at you.  Feeling triumphant, you smirked and gave her a little wave.  She looked pissed as she continued speaking to him.

You nearly doubled over in laughter when she let go of his arm like he’d burned her with whatever he’d responded with.  Leveling one last glare at her, he stomped over to where you stood, trying to hold in your giggles.

“Finished early.”  He was definitely irritated.  “Please, for the love of Dad, tell me you’re ready to get the hell out of this place?”  You nodded, chuckling.  You set your glass down on the nearest flat surface–some random table, but what did you care?–and let him take your hand and lead you out of the bar.  The woman looked ready to murder one, possibly both, of you, her gaze following you until you and Gabriel were outside.  

The two of you continued walking, trying to get some distance between you and the bar so he could discretely poof you away.  Just by his gate, you could tell he was still agitated.

“Do I want to know what she said to you?”  Actually, you were more curious about what he’d said to her to get that look of complete horror on her face.

“I have met some narrow-minded people in my time.  And you’re talking to a guy who was around for the Spanish Inquisition and the Salem Witch Trials.”  Thankfully, no one was close enough to hear him, but he was angry and obviously didn’t care either way.  “But that lady–what a piece of work.”

“Yeah?”

“I–honestly, I’m not even going to repeat it.”

“Well, I’m glad you showed up when you did.  She was harassing me just before you stepped in there.”  He stopped walking, turned and held your shoulders, eyes scanning your face.  “Gabe, she didn’t hit me.”

“I’d have smote her if she had.”  You shrugged.  He held up his hand and snapped his fingers.  

“What did you just do?”

“She won’t be harassing anyone else, ever again.”  He smirked.

“You didn’t kill her, did you?”  Not that it would be much of a loss, considering how insulting and judgmental she’d been.

“Took away her voice, permanently.”

“OK, Ursula.”  

“Are you OK?”  He still looked concerned.  You shrugged.

“Nothing I haven’t heard before.”  Which was true.  This was just the first time you’d had someone dump everything on you all at once and with such persistence.

“Like what?”

“Well, just that I’m really not ‘feminine’, I guess.“  It was a dumb thing to get upset about, you knew that.  But hearing that stupid woman, and thinking back to everything she’d said, it almost felt like your mother was standing right beside you, listing off all the ways you’d disappointed her.  It was depressing.  "You know–no pretty dresses or high heels or makeup.  Plus, with my hair being this short, it’s easy for someone to mistake me–”

“Sweetheart, wearing all that would only make it harder for me to get it off of you.”  He wiggled his eyebrows at you and you smiled.  “And your hair is perfect.”  He dropped his hands to your waist and pulled you flush against him.  “Now I’ve got nothing in my way when I want to do this.”  His voice fell to a whisper.  He kissed your neck just below your ear and you felt yourself shiver.  “I love you.  As long as you’re happy, so am I.”  He grazed the skin with his teeth, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.  “You ready to head home, beautiful?”

Screw that woman in the bar and your mother’s ridiculous demands.  You loved this angel and he loved you back.  He’d never asked you to change who you were and you knew he never would.

You nodded and he grinned, pressing his lips to yours.


End file.
